Happy Endings
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Tu as toujours aimé les fin heureuses, n'est ce pas Ginji ?


****

BanxGinji sous entendu, Ban pov, death fic

Spoiler acte 11 et 12

Auteur : theangtmonkey

Trad : Nami-chan

Disclaimers : oui je sait, je les oublie toujours, ben en fait rien n'est à moi alors et tout le monde s'en doute non ?

Happy endings

****

Te souvient tu de la fois ou nous avions cru mourir de faim et qu'un vieil homme était sorti de son carton lui servant de maison pour nous sauver avec des repas préemballé et du jus en cannette ? Il nous avait donné de la nourriture et tu lui avais donné de la lumière. Il s'était agenouillé, collant sa tête contre le sol, et nous avait supplié de retrouver la chose qui lui était la plus importante. Dans ses yeux mourant je lui avais fait voir ce qu'il désirait. Je t'avais laissé la voire aussi, parce que je pouvais dire que tu allais pleurer. Et tu aimes les fin heureuses.

Ton corps est déchiré, sanglant, respirant à peine. Je cri ton nom encore et encore et finalement tu est dans mes bras. Tes doux yeux marron me fixe avec une innocence douloureuse. Tu te demandes si tu vas mourir et ton sang rouge et chaud coule maintenant sur mes doigts sales. Je pense faiblement que j'aurait du les laver avant de te toucher. Toute ta vie tu as vécu et grandi entouré de saletés. Je sais que tu mérites bien mieux.

Ton souffle s'arrête légèrement et tes yeux s'entrouvrent. Ils rencontrent les miens. Ça y est. Ta tête retombe et un petit sourire apparaît sur tes lèvres. Dans tes pensés, je sais ce que tu vois. Dans tes pensés, nous gagnons.

Je te soulève dans mes bras et marche vaillamment jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ses blessures ne son rien, disent ils, et je ronchonne sur ta rapidité de guérison. Puis nous retournons vers cette cité dans le ciel et brisons les portes avec nos pieds. Nous piétinons tout ce qu'il on utilisé pour te faire du mal. Nous les battons.

En redescendant les marches nous rencontrons les visages souriant de tes amis. Ils son tous complètement sain et sauf. Ginji-san, crient ils tous ensembles, tu nous a tous sauvé. Makubex danse alors que sa main passe l'entrer et ne disparaît pas. Ta mère et ici et avec Teshimine ils sourient et rient et disent combien ils sont fier de toi.

Tu as gagné, Ginji, et tout le monde est heureux.

Puis toi et moi, nous disparaissons dans les rues de la ville. Je te donne finalement tout ce que tu aurais du avoir. Une maison, plein de nourriture, même un chiot que tu appelles Chein-chan.

Tout le monde et heureux. Tout le monde et en vie. C'est toi qui as fait ça, Ginji. Ce crétin de dresseur de singe retourne avec Madoka et ses animaux, sa salle tronche souri même de temps en temps. Emishi lui rend visite et raconte des histoires drôle à Madoka. Kazuki a ses amis, sa famille d'adoption, ils reviennent vers lui est passe tout leur temps a se faire pardonné d'avoir été utilisé, en dépit du nombre de fois ou il leur répète que c'est inutile. Ses cheveux repoussent. Makubex visite des mussés et des zoos; parfois c'est nous qui l'accompagnons (j'admet que je me plain du coût). Tout le monde est souriant. Tout le monde a tout ce qu'ils on toujours désiré; tout ce que tu désirait pour eux.

Dans tes pensés, nous vieillissons ensembles et tu n'es pas en train de mourir entre mes bras dans cet endroit. Tu meures dans ton lit à mes côté.

Tes yeux marrons se ferment finalement et je murmura alors que tu part, "juste une minute." Une fois de plus, mon timing était parfait. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que c'était un rêve.

C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je sais que tu aimes les fin heureuse et c'est la seule façon que je puisse utilisé pour t'en donner.

Maintenant tout le monde est vêtu de noir et pleure. Je pense à tellement de chose.

Je pense au rayons de soleil. Je pense à la musique. Je pense à des jours ensoleillé sur des plages brûlante. Je pense aux baisers que nous ne nous sommes jamais échangé et aux regard amoureux que nous avons. Je pense à ce qu'il se serrait produit si j'avait été plus ouvert, si j'avait été plus prêt, si j'avais réussi à mettre mes blessure de côté pour m'autoriser à être vraiment avec toi.

Je pense à tout ses gens qui ne te connaisse pas vraiment. Ils croient que si, et peut être que tu le croyais aussi. Tant de gens son venu. Tu manque à tellement de personnes. Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais autant de gens pour moi.

Tu es un héros, Ginji. Tu es un meneur d'homme, un ami, un compagnon. Tu es la lumière dans les ténèbres les plus sombres. Tu es même un martyr.

Je ne suis aucune de ses choses. Je ne suis ni un héros ni un leader. Je ne suis pas un saint homme. Je ne porte pas d'affection ou me trouble avec les problèmes des autres. Je ne prends même pas vraiment soin de moi-même.

Ces gens te voyaient comme un Empereur, ou un garçon mignon avec de grand idéaux. Ils te voyaient comme un doux protecteur, un garçon innocent et naïf avec de grands pouvoirs. Aucun de ne comprend vraiment les chose qui fond de toi, toi.

Mais moi si, Ginji, je comprend. Je ne suis pas assez arrogant pour dire que je sait tout, mais je sait suffisamment pour comprendre.

Et je suis assez arrogant pour penser que c'est à moi que tu manqueras le plus.

Tu es mon âme, et sans toi je suis une coquille vide. Je sait que sa semble stupide et mélodramatique, mais tu sait pourtant très bien que tu est la seule personne à qui je puise dire un telle chose.

"Ban-san ?" me demande Natsumi. Ses yeux son grand, rouge, et brillant de larmes fraîches. Son corps et couvert par une simple robe noire. Ses cheveux tombe autour de son visage est en couvre une partie. Je réalise qu'après cette conversation je ne lui parlerais plus jamais. Je disparaîtrait et serait oublié, comme de la fumée ou un rêve persistant. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Tsk," j'émets un son avec mes lèvres et le bout de ma langue. Mes doigts tape sur ma cigarette pour faire disparaître la cendre au bout. De froid yeux bleus qui son pour toujours couvert par des verre violet se tourne vers les siens et elle recule. Elle ne c'était jamais vraiment éloigné de mes yeux avant. Je réponds de ma voix légèrement énervé, concordant avec mon attitude corporelle. "Bien sûr que ça va." Dit je alors que je me tourne pour partir. "Pourquoi en serait il autrement ?"

OWARI


End file.
